


Shine bright like a diamond

by VileVenom



Category: Welcome to Night Vale
Genre: Earl being a sweetie, M/M, Past Relationships, Pre-Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-05
Updated: 2013-11-05
Packaged: 2017-12-31 15:13:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 501
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1033178
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VileVenom/pseuds/VileVenom
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Earl is uncertain of plenty of things.<br/>But one thing he is perfectly certain of is that he can never get Cecil back.<br/>So, he does what he can.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Shine bright like a diamond

**Author's Note:**

> Nazi-Nurse's headcanons have invaded my brain.
> 
> Inspired by:  
> http://nazi-nurse.tumblr.com/post/66058980961/earl-running-into-carlos-in-the-store-small-talk-asks

Earl’s heart had shattered to pieces (figuratively, of course) the day he’d heard Cecil declare his love of some outsider over the radio. He’d clutched at his neckerchief, wringing the ends like a soaked rag, tears brimming in his eyes.

But, of course Cecil would move on. He probably didn’t even remember Earl after that fateful dot day incident that felt like it was so very long ago. Of course.

So, he’d simply sighed heavily, and moved on as well; working tirelessly with the scouts, and focusing on being the best scoutmaster he could be.

It wasn’t until he’d finally caught sight of Cecil’s scientist that he fully understood just how far out of league he really was with the other man. Carlos, if he’d recalled Cecil’s broadcast properly (and he knew he did because he had his total memory recall badge), was the name of the scientist. And Cecil had not been exaggerating when he’d called the other man ‘perfect’.

Everything about Carlos made him appealing. From his wavy, black hair, to his pristine white lab coat and fashionably tattered sneakers. And Earl saw it, once. The way Carlos’ face softened into a smile when he thought Cecil wasn’t looking. And it made his chest ache to know that even if he tried with all of his heart to get Cecil back, it would never happen.

So, instead, he did what he could to ensure that Cecil had the best possible future laid out before him.

He tracked Carlos down while the other man was out doing his weekly shopping at Ralph’s (and honestly, Earl felt like telling him to stop with the strictly scheduled outings. It made him an easy target), and waited for him in the canned good aisle. And then he nearly snorted when Carlos came around the corner and clutched at his chest when he found Earl to be not two feet away. He was somewhat surprised that this man had managed to survive in Night Vale as long as he had with the survival instincts of a possum.

"Jesus," Carlos gasped, patting at his chest, shopping basket clutched in hand, "You scared me."

"Sorry," Earl stated bluntly, eyeing Carlos up and down.

"Uh, can I help you?" Carlos asked, a flimsy smile crooking his lips, his feet shifting in obvious discomfort at Earl’s scrutiny. He jumped again when Earl’s hand shot out to clap him on the shoulder.

"You take good care of him," Earl all but demanded, "Don’t let him go. And don’t you let him let you go." He nodded, feeling satisfied with his words, and turned to leave.

"Wait!" Carlos stepped forward, a look of confusion on his face, "Who are you talking about?"

"You know perfectly well," Earl stated, pausing only briefly to glance over his shoulder, "I’ve seen the way you smile at him when you think no one can see you." He smirked at the flush that spread over Carlos’ cheeks, before continuing his way out of the Ralph’s.


End file.
